


15 Reasons Why

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Secret Santa, grumpy!Jinyoung, its kinda cheesy, jinson are neighbors who pretend to hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung and Jackson are neighbors and they pretend to hate each other and constantly bicker and fight, until Christmas Eve, when Jackson leaves a present on Jinyoung's doormat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 Reasons Why

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marchtwentyfour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchtwentyfour/gifts).



> This was my secret santa present for the amazing marchtwentyfour! *_*  
> I honestly need to write more jinson... D:

  
  
Jinyoung  got woken by a loud bang, that had him sitting up straight in his bed, with his heart racing in alarm.  
Before he could think about what was happening,  another even louder bang let him jump, similar to the first one.  
“I swear to god I’m gonna kill him some day…” He mumbled, when he finally figured out where the fuss came from.  
It was about eight in the morning, not the time Jinyoung wanted to wake up on Christmas and especially not by his annoying neighbor, who decided it was a good idea to practice his stupid martial arts tricking or whatever it was that always sounded like someone tried to break through the floor with force.  
Jinyoung grumbled irritated, while he took the first sweater he could find and his keys and walked straight over to knock on Jackson’s door noisily.  
  
“I know you’re there” he called out, “Don’t you dare ignore me!”  
The door got opened a moment after and Jinyoung looked at a sweaty face and an even sweatier body, pressed into a way too tight muscle shirt and some basketball shorts.  
The older boy grinned at him innocently.  
 Jinyoung had to force himself, not to stare at his massive biceps, because he got a point to prove and he wasn’t eager to let himself be distracted by the other boy’s amazing physics.  
  
“Jinyoungie!” Jackson smiled, “What a surprise… did you want to wish me happy holidays?”  
Jinyoung could have slapped him right there and then.  
That brat didn’t deserve this toned body.  
  
“Literally…” he brought out between clenched teeth, “are you out of your fucking mind to wake the whole house at eight o’clock???”  
  
“Oh c’mon…” Jackson sighed, “Just because you’re all lazy-“  
  
“No, I’m not even gonna listen!” Jinyoung interrupted him, “Next time I’m calling the house management.”  
  
“Sure you do…” Jackson rolled his eyes, but Jinyoung didn’t deem him worthy of a response. It was too early to fight with this idiot.  
So he turned around on the spot, without listening to Jackson mimicking his words in a ridiculous voice.  
When Jinyoung closed his door, which was only a few steps away from Jackson’s, he exhaled dramatically.  
Christmas.  
Not exactly his favorite time of the year, but it was whatever.  
He had to somehow get it over with.  
On his table lay a bunch of unfinished Christmas presents, waiting to be wrapped and he still had to write some cards.  
While he went to make himself the strongest coffee known to human race, he glanced over to a small package that was lying separated from the others.  
Jackson had given it to him yesterday.  
Well, not exactly given…  
It was just waiting on Jinyoung’s doormat in front of his flat, when he had came home from his last day at work before holidays.  
At first he had thought it had to be a mistake or even more realistic, a prank, but after he had looked around the hallway for possible hidden cameras, he had explored the package warily.  
It was wrapped nicely in some dark blue wrapping paper with golden stars on it. There was no way Jackson wrapped it himself, it was probably a shop intern that did it for him.  
Then Jinyoung had found the little card, that was attached with a golden string.  
  
_“To Jinyoungie, the most annoying guy in the whole house.  
Have a nice Christmas, Nerd!  
Jackson”_  
  
Jinyoung found himself grinning again, when he looked over to the card.  
If that wasn’t the most ridiculous Christmas card in the world…  
But the fact that Jackson actually thought of him, made a strange warmth spread in his stomach, that he didn’t want to pay too much attention to.   
It could still be a prank.  
After all Jinyoung hadn’t looked into it yet.  
While he was drinking his coffee, slowly starting to feel like a human being, he had to resist the urge to just walk over and open it there and then.  
He was so curious and he hated that fact.  
Maybe it was stupid to keep playing this little game of theirs, while nobody was even watching, but that was the sort of control Jinyoung needed.  
It was to protect his own pride, that he didn’t just tear the wrapping paper and see what that idiot had given him.  
  
“Anyway…” Jinyoung said to himself.  
 He needed to concentrate on his own presents. And there were still the cookies he promised to bring to the party.  
Jinyoung was invited to spend Christmas with his family, like every year. But he wasn’t too eager to drive all the way there and he didn’t necessarily need to see all the cousins and uncles and aunts that would definitely be there.  
So he cancelled last minute, like he usually did.  
Something along the lines of “I didn’t get the days after Christmas free and driving all the way would be more stressful than festive…” blah blah blah.  
He knew his parents understood.  
He usually spent a few days with them, after all the turmoil had calmed down and with all these people coming, he wouldn’t even be missed.  
Instead he was invited to celebrate with his former college friends. He cursed himself for accepting the invitation, but there had been a weak moment, when Jaebum told him not to be a party pooper again.  
 So now he had to spend the day with a bunch of people he didn’t really know and a bunch of people he knew, but didn’t really want to see.  
Jaebum and a few others would be there and he was happy to see them again, but his plan was to fly by, leave his presents and the promised cookies and go back home again.  
So he could maybe sit on the couch and watch a lame Christmas movie by himself.  
  
So he spent the day baking two baking sheets full of cookies, because he forgot to take the first one out of the oven and they looked like black, wrinkled cinder.  
Jinyoung spent his day cursing and stressing and forcing himself not to care about Jackson’s present in the corner.  
  
It was about six o clock when he sat down on the couch, done with all his preparations, and found himself staring at the nicely wrapped present again.  
Maybe he shouldn’t open it at all…  
What if it was just a little carton with the word “Yikes!” on it?  
Or one of those prank presents that started to play really loud Christmas music and couldn’t be turned off until the whole house knew about his shame.  
Jinyoung took the little, quadratic package in his hand and examined it for a moment.  It was barely as big as his hand and it seemed to be firm and not breakable.  
What the hell could be in there?  
  
He was torn out of his thoughts when he heard the doorbell next to his flat ring.  
Jinyoung listened closely and heard how Jackson greeted a bunch of people loudly and overly cheery. He rolled his eyes at the sound of it.  
Jackson had probably invited half the town again. Not that he had ever been to one of his Christmas parties, but the last two years, in which they lived door to door, the older one had thrown the loudest and most chaotic Christmas parties he’d ever heard about.  
How could someone enjoy this many people in their flat?  
Why would someone do this to themselves?

Jinyoung shook his head in annoyance, while he laid the present away in defeat.  
Jackson was your typical outgoing guy with lots of friends and he always took the chance to show off those friends.  
He couldn’t comprehend, why someone like Jackson would give someone like him a Christmas present and somehow he was really bothered by it.  
Did he do it out of pity? Did he want to make sure that Jinyoung had at least someone, who thought of him?  
It wasn’t like he didn’t have friends.  
 He just didn’t enjoy being with people.  
 At all…  
Not everyone needed to throw huge parties, just because they could…  
The fact that Jinyoung could probably barely get three people to visit him at once didn’t matter.  
 It was a choice after all.  
  
It barely took another hour and the party next door was in full swing.  
He heard loud music, some really bad dubstep remixes of Christmas songs and other hurtfully bad things, people laughing and cheering, even singing and lots of glasses bumping.  
So Jinyoung was glad when he could finally put on his shoes and grab his jacket, to flee from this madness, when his phone started to vibrate in his pocket.  
He already had a bad feeling, when Youngjae’s face lit up on his screen. Why did he call him?  
  
“Hello?” Jinyoung asked warily and Youngjae sighed relieved.  
  
“Jinyoung?” his voice sounded hectic and rushed, “Thank god I got through…Listen…Have you already left?”  
  
“I’m about to… why?”  
  
“I’m so sorry, Jinyoungie… I fear the party isn’t happening…Jaebum’s kinda got a broken leg…”  
  
“Wait… what?” Jinyoung called out, “Is he okay?”  
  
“He’s alright I guess… we’re in the hospital right now…Listen… I need to hang up, but we’re gonna catch up on this, okay? I’m really sorry!”  
  
And with a few more rushed apologies and worry in his voice, he hung up and Jinyoung stood in his hallway in confusion.  
  
“For fuck’s sake…” He cursed.  
He stood there a bit longer in disbelief, but then he hesitantly started to undress again.  
It wasn’t like he was extremely excited for the party, but all the work he had put into the presents and cookies- it was for nothing.  
While Jinyoung grumbled and cursed a bit longer, he let himself fall onto the couch again, turning on the TV in defeat.  
He started watching a cheesy Christmas movie and tried his best to ignore the loud music in the flat next to his. Jinyoung only stood up to get the cookies out of his bag and started to stuff his face with them.  
At least they tasted really nice after all.  
Jinyoung watched the movie a little longer and then he heard someone call out “PRESENT TIME!”

The voice sounded suspiciously much like Jackson’s and Jinyoung rolled his eyes.  
How could someone be so loud?  
But that reminded him…  
He slowly stood up and picked up the abandoned present in the corner again.  
Jinyoung would have never admitted how his heart was racing, when he slowly started to unwrap the present and confusion and a bit of disappointment spread in his chest, when he held it in his hands.  
  
“15 reasons why I hate you”  
  
He should have known it… Just a prank.  
The present in his hand was a little booklet made out of playing cards. They were held together by two little rings of wire and he looked at the first card, which was decorated with pretty red ornaments and twirls and on which Jackson had written the words: ’15 reasons why I hate you’  
  
The confusion and disappointment made space for anger.  
Jinyoung would have loved to just throw it against the wall. That was really the last thing he needed right now.   
Why did Jackson always have to make fun of him? It was getting ridiculous and Jinyoung hated the fact that he felt actually hurt by his words.  
It shouldn’t matter, it was just a joke…  
But Jinyoung thought that somehow overstepped the lines of their game. Of course he acted like he hated Jackson, but he had assumed that they both knew it wasn’t quite the truth.  
Hating him wouldn’t involve his heart jumping around in his chest, whenever he saw him. And hating him wouldn’t include staring at his body the way he definitely had done before. Jinyoung threw the present onto the couch carelessly.  
He didn’t like the way he felt.  
Why was he alone at home at Christmas-eve, while that jerk of a neighbor not only threw the party of the century, but also had to make his day worse by mocking him?  
  
Yes, he had been rude to him before, Jinyoung never really knew how to talk normally to Jackson…

And if someone had asked him, he would have never admitted that it was his own insecurity that made his mouth spit ugly words, just to keep him from stuttering the things, he’d actually want to say.  
Like ‘I enjoy your company’ or ‘I think you’re pretty okay’ or ‘I just really don’t understand why someone as cool as you even talks to me’.  
Pretending the opposite was so much easier.  
It was a nice role, Jinyoung could hide behind.  
  
With all these emotions coming up inside of Jinyoung, he stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, searching for something to distract him from all of these poisoned thoughts, which he didn’t want to have right now.  
And he found distraction in the form of a bottle of mulled wine.  
Jinyoung didn’t even bother warming it up. He just sat down on the kitchen counter and took a huge gulp out of the bottle.  
  
“Fucking jerk…” he mumbled, while his chest felt tight and he wished the noise next door would just die down finally.  
Only fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang and Jinyoung already found it a bit difficult to walk to the door in a straight line.  His sight was just a tiny bit blurry and his feet didn’t really want to obey him.  
When he opened the door, he looked into Jackson’s bright face, smiling at him fondly and steadying himself on Jinyoung’s doorframe. If it wasn’t for the bit of alcohol in Jinyoung’s veins, he would’ve seen the excitement in Jackson’s eyes and the way he looked at him expectantly.  
He would have also noticed that the older one was just a tiny bit tipsy as well.  
  
“Get lost…” Jinyoung mumbled and tried to close the door in front of Jackson’s face, but that one put his foot in between.  
  
“Wait…why?” he looked at him in confusion, “Have you opened my present yet?”  
  
“Yes…” Jinyoung spit out, “Great one… really funny.”  
  
Jackson looked at him with a hurt expression on his face.  
He looked at Jinyoung, as if he was an extra difficult riddle, which needed to be solved.  
  
“So…you didn’t like it?” Jackson’s voice was barely more than a whisper.  
  
“Of course I didn’t like it!” Jinyoung slurred, “You’re just making fun of me again…”  
  
“NO! I’m not” Jackson brought out, “I meant every….wait…. have you even looked at it?”  
  
Jinyoung rolled his eyes, not sure what Jackson still wanted at his door.  
  
“Have you read all the pages?” Jackson repeated nervously and Jinyoung sighed.  
  
“No, I read the first one and-“  
  
“Go…” Jackson breathed out stressed and annoyed, “Read them now, you giant idiot!”  
  
Jinyoung had no idea what this was all about and he seriously didn’t want this evening to turn out even worse, but something in Jackson’s voice made him follow and go back into the living room.  
He heard the door getting closed behind him and if he wasn’t already confused and a bit tipsy, he probably would have thrown Jackson out, when that one followed him into the living room hesitantly.  
With a loud sigh, Jinyoung took the cards from the couch again and he actually turned the first page, seeing another card, an ace, with handwritten words on them.  
  
1: “I hate you, because you’re always rude.”  
Jinyoung rolled his eyes and just turned the next page, just to get it done with and to get rid of Jackson as soon as possible.  
  
2: “I hate the way you’re always nagging at me.”  
  
“Well I wouldn’t nag at you, if-“ Jinyoung blurted out, trying to swallow down the upcoming temper inside of him, but Jackson interrupted him again.  
  
“Just keep reading!”  
  
Jinyoung looked at him in confusion for a moment.  
Why was he being so serious?  Even through his low-key blurry sight, he could see the tension in Jackson’s gaze.  
So he kept reading.  
  
3: “I hate the way you say my name.”  
Jinyoung didn’t understand that one, but he didn’t dare asking again, so he just continued.  
  
4: “I hate you, because you’re cleverer than me.”  
He grinned slightly for a moment. And he felt that same old warmth spread in his body again.  
  
5: “I hate you, because you make me look stupid.”

That one was definitely mutual. It was kind of part of their game, wasn’t it?  
  
6: “I hate that I lose my cool around you.”  
  
Next page.  
  
7: “I hate you, because you’re clever, but not clever enough.”  
  
What the hell was that supposed to mean?  
  
8: “I hate how nervous I get around you.”  
  
Jinyoung gulped inaudibly…wait… what did he mean by that?  
And why was his heart racing again and why was he suddenly so scared to turn the next page and read on?  
He looked at Jackson in confusion, searching for answers, but that one just nodded to the booklet in his hand, indicating him to read on.  
Jinyoung didn’t miss how Jackson slowly crossed the distance between them and sat down on the couch beside him.  
So he awkwardly turned the next page.  
  
9: “I hate the way you make me feel.”  
  
Jinyoung’s hands started to sweat and he resisted the urge to wipe them on his jeans.  
  
10: “I hate that you’re able to make my heart race.”  
  
11: “I hate you, because you’re so damn nice to look at.”  
Jinyoung could feel the blood rush through his veins. He somehow knew it wasn’t just the alcohol in it, that made him feel so dizzy.  
When he looked at Jackson again, that one smiled back awkwardly.  
He looked so vulnerable all of a sudden.  
  
12: “I hate how excited I get when I see you.”  
  
13: “I hate you, because hearing you talk is the best thing in the world.”  
  
14:  “I hate the way you look at me, because it always gets my hopes up…”  
  
Jinyoung’s heart was racing so much, that he felt like he might pass out every moment. It was difficult to keep his hands from shaking, but he felt Jackson’s attentive eyes on them, so he tried his best to keep the cards in a steady grip.  
He hesitated, before he turned the last page.  
It was the heart-card.  
  
15: “I hate you, because I can’t get you out of my mind.”

Jinyoung stared at the last card and didn’t dare to look up. He was concentrated on breathing steadily and not letting show, how his emotions swirled around in him and how his heart was rebelling in his chest and how vulnerable he felt.  
Was this a joke?  
What if…  
  
“So…” Jackson brought out beside him, “…do you like it?”  
  
Jinyoung didn’t know what to say… there was so much going on his head and he still wasn’t able to form a proper thought.

“Is… is this another joke?” he heard himself stutter, sounding so pathetic.  
  
“No.” Jackson said, twisting around on the couch, obviously nervous. “But it’s okay if you don’t like it…I just needed you to… know… y’know.” He babbled.  
  
When Jinyoung finally dared to look at him, he saw Jackson looking back at him seriously, with a slight pink color on his cheeks.  
  
“N-no, I…” he breathed out quietly, “I like it…”  
Jinyoung’s heart felt like it would jump out of his chest at any moment and he felt a tingling sensation in his stomach, when Jackson’s eyes lit up.  
An awkward silence appeared, in which Jinyoung thought he would go crazy if Jackson wouldn’t start talking soon.  
But he did.  
  
“So… don’t you go out today?” he asked, shier than usually and with a small smile on his face.  
  
“I wanted to, but the plans got cancelled last minute…”  
His voice was so thin.  
Why was it so thin?  
Jinyoung broke their eye contact again. He couldn’t take to look at Jackson any longer.  
He might just explode out of excitement.  
  
“D-do you want me to stay with you?” Jackson’s voice still sounded insecure.  
  
“Don’t you have to be at your party…?” Jinyoung wondered aloud.  
  
“Yeah, but… I’d rather be here…” Jackson smiled, trying to make it sound casual, but it didn’t.  
  
Jinyoung dared to look up again and he found Jackson’s face a lot closer to himself than he had assumed.  
Jackson’s glance was falling onto his lips unnoticeable and Jinyoung swallowed down his nerves.  
He barely got a tone out, when he spoke again.  
It was weird to be so serious around him, to be so honest and real around him. It was scary not to hide behind all this bickering for once.  
  
“Okay…” he breathed out, “we could watch a movie…”  
  
Jinyoung didn’t even notice how he leaned in closer as well and then he suddenly felt Jackson’s hand brush his own between them, slowly letting his fingers draw circles on Jinyoung’s.  
He had to concentrate to keep his breathing under control and Jackson’s fingers left prickling sensations on his skin, where they touched.

“We could…” Jackson mumbled agreeing.  
  
His face was so close now, that Jinyoung could only see him blurrily, so he closed his eyes and the next moment he felt Jackson’s soft lips brush over his own. The tingles in his stomach felt like little fireworks, when he pressed his lips back against Jackson’s, touching them softly and hesitantly.  
Jackson’s hand interlaced their fingers now and Jinyoung’s heart was racing.  
From far away he could hear the music and muffled voices from Jackson’s flat next to them, but all he could concentrate on, were Jackson’s slightly parted lips playing with his, slowly getting more curious.  
He felt him tug on his lip and when he felt his tongue trace against them, Jinyoung nearly forgot how to breathe.  
Slowly and curiously Jackson’s tongue slid into his mouth and they were brushing against each other shyly.  
Jinyoung didn’t know how much time went by like that, but after a while of silently feeling each other and after Jackson’s other hand had found its way to Jinyoung’s waist, they loosened their kiss for a moment.  
Jackson looked at him through heavy eyelashes and formed a weak smile.  
  
“Should we watch a movie…?” he breathed out, but Jinyoung just shook his head no.  
He already started missing Jackson’s lips and his heat and the tingly feeling in his stomach.  
  
“No…” he mumbled, pulling him closer and connecting their tongues again.  
More urgently than before.  
  
“Thanks for the present…” he brought out awkwardly, between kisses. “I don’t have anything for you though.”  
  
“Just come back here, idiot…” Jackson grinned and pulled Jinyoung closer to himself, so he was half sitting on him. Jinyoung decided to get more comfortable, so he took all of his courage and crawled onto Jackson’s lap, straddling him and looking down into his surprised eyes.  
  
“Better…” He mumbled, before he started kissing him again, feeling Jackson’s hands find rest on his hips.  
The evening had turned out a lot better than he had ever imagined and Jinyoung wished it would never end.  
Jackson wrapped his arms closer around him and Jinyoung purred into his kiss comfortably.

“Merry Christmas, Nerd…” Jackson smiled.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
